


The Holy Threesome

by The_ADGK_Squad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Cheesy, Drunk Dancing, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ADGK_Squad/pseuds/The_ADGK_Squad
Summary: Well, Akaashi comes to visit the two Captains. One thing leads to another and we all get the smut we want.





	1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my wonderful best friend, Buttplug, for reading and approving the grammar as well as the Fic itself. You are one brave hetero male my friend!  
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> So this happend like two years ago and only now I decided to share.  
(⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

It started innocently enough.

Akaashi has been visiting the two males over the longer weekend at their shared apartment. They have invited him to play volleyball with them - to set for them (they kept complaining that their setter wasn’t any good). With exams over and nothing better to do, the Fukurodani setter agreed to visit. He arrived by train, the former Nekoma captain picked him up and they met with Bokuto at the University’s sports hall. Akaashi was introduced to everyone and they played friendly matches with Akaashi being Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s setter. 

After winning every game their teammates called it a day with saying they want Akaashi on their team tomorrow. Laughing, the three showered and went to a ramen shop, where the former captains invited him for dinner. They ate; Bokuto with Kuroo goofed off, they caught up with Akaashi and left for the apartment. Akaashi had been surprised how clean the place was considering Bokuto lived there. As it turns out Kuroo likes his home clean. They had played some video games, at which Kuroo had won with lot of complaining on Bokuto’s side. Akaashi, wanting to brighten Bokuto’s mood, suggested they play another game.

“Oh, I have a game for you,” grinned Kuroo and Akaashi’s stomach clenched. He had a bad feeling about this. 

Sure enough, Kuroo said they would play Truth or Dare. He wanted to protest but seeing how eager Bokuto was to play, Akaashi only exhaled uncharacteristically sharply.

First few rounds were innocent enough. Akaashi went for Truths if asked by Kuroo not wanting to risk anything. With Bokuto asking he sometimes went with Dare, because he knew Bokuto wouldn’t be mean. However, Kuroo and Bokuto were going at it with each other. Drinking toilet water (Kuroo’s Dare - he took it bravely but Akaashi saw the pain in his eyes), running naked up and down the apartment building’s stairs (Bokuto’s Dare - Kuroo laughed so hard he almost choked) and some other nasty stuff that Akaashi was only too happy to avoid.

“Truth,” firmly says Akaashi as he keeps Kuroo’s gaze. The cat’s smirk put the Devil to shame.

“Would you like to kiss one of us?” Bokuto’s ears turn bright red as he carefully glances at Akaashi obviously nervous about his answer. Akaashi curses Kuroo in his mind. He knew that the sly cat might have suspected something about his crush on his former Captain but he had hoped it would stay under the covers. The cat was waiting patiently for his answer, while Bokuto looked more out of it by every passing second. Akaashi didn’t plan on confessing, for he didn’t want to ruin the friendship between him and his former Captain, but he wasn’t one to be pushed around by the cat.

“Yes,” he deadpans. Bokuto’s eyes widen. He tries to compose himself but he fails and Kuroo smirks at his failed attempted. Set on returning the favour, Akaashi continues the game.

“Kuroo-san, please go wash your head in the toilet.” Bokuto doubles over laughing. Kuroo stands letting some nasty remarks fly out of his mouth as he does what he is told. Bokuto, unable to control his laughter as he watches Kuroo dip his head into the toilet, somehow manages to record the whole thing. Akaashi only smirks to himself as Kuroo quickly washes his head & hair in the shower. 

With a towel around his shoulders, he sits back down in the living room, the other two following suit. 

“Bo, put your hands around Akaashi’s waist for the rest of the game,” orders Kuroo. Akaashi curses under his breath. He should have seen this coming. Bokuto, who is looking warily at Akaashi, with a flush on his face and ears red, does as he is told. Akaashi can feel Bokuto’s heartbeat loud on his back. Their legs touching and Bokuto’s breath on the back of Akaashi’s head was like torture for the setter. He tried to think of anything but the person that was pressed gently against his back, arms around his waist way too close to his crotch. Satisfied with the situation Kuroo motions for Bokuto - it’s his turn.

“Play a cat and beg for our attention until we pet you on the head. Don’t forget to meow.” Satisfied with the Dare, Bokuto puffs out his chest. Akaashi is and isn’t a fan at the same time. He just hopes Bokuto can’t hear his rapid heartbeat.

“Jackass,” scowls Kuroo but does get on all fours. He stars meowing and it sounds like he is on the verge of dying. Bokuto only chuckles at him. Akaashi can’t help himself but smile. Kuroo slowly makes his way to them, making a big show of the way he moves. Even with his big ass crush on Bokuto, Akaashi has trouble not finding Kuroo very alluring as he gets closer. Out of nowhere (well, since this is Kuroo we are talking about so maybe it isn’t so surprising) he enters Akaashi’s personal space. Kuroo’s hands on either side of Bokuto’s spread legs, his face handful away from Akaashi’s. Kuroo’s hair is falling into his eyes and little droplets of water trace down his way too sharp jawline. Akaashi’s rapid heartbeat skips a beat. 

He leans even closer, brushing his lips against Akaashi’s earlobe and then he purrs. He fucking purrs. Akaashi’s stomach twists and he feels lightheaded. Moving higher to Bokuto, Kuroo makes sure that Akaashi will be able to see his midriff as his T-shirt runs up a bit. He can’t see what Kuroo does to Bokuto but Akaashi feels the man behind him shiver. Suddenly Kuroo is back facing Akaashi. He meows before he gently nips at Akaashi’s neck. 

Never before has Akaashi thought sexually of Kuroo. His crush on Bokuto kept him fairly occupied to notice anyone really. Sure, Akaashi knew that Kuroo was a hot piece of a cat, that his jawline could literally cut paper, that his thighs had no rival (Akaashi still preferred Bokuto’s biceps) and made quite some people drooling after him not mentioning Kuroo’s intellect or his horrible chemistry puns or his piercing eyes. Okay, he might have had looked at Kuroo like that a few times, but a lot of people did. A lot of people he knew did. He even caught Bokuto staring once (Akaashi was only a little jealous when he saw that happen).  
Akaashi whimpers as Kuroo continues to gently nip at his neck. Akaashi feels Bokuto’s hands holding him tighter at the waist, which is not helping Akaashi’s situation at all. 

“Bro...” Bokuto trails off. He feels Kuroo stop and his hair brush on the side of Akaashi’s face as Kuroo looks up at Bokuto. The setter doesn’t know what happens then and there between the cat and the owl but he has a feeling it wasn’t anything good. 

As of cue Kuroo puts his knee in between Akaashi’s legs, forcing him to spread them and touch Bokuto’s. To Akaashi’s horror Bokuto’s hands fall down to his member. There is too much skin contact and Bokuto is touching him - through clothes but touching him nonetheless. Akaashi’s blood rushes south. He’s about to tell Bokuto to put his hands away when he hears it. Kissing sounds. Kuroo is kissing Bokuto and Bokuto is probably too distracted to realise where his hands fell - what his hands are touching. Akaashi’s filled with anger. He is supposed to be kissing Bokuto. Kuroo knows he likes Bokuto so why is he kissing him. He tries to push Kuroo away from him, from Bokuto when the cats’ knee moves higher and grinds against his half hard dick. Akaashi moans. Upon hearing him the two freeze.

“Akaashi...?” whispers Bokuto, his voice hoarse but laced with concern. Kuroo levels himself with Akaashi. One look at his face then down and Kuroo’s pupils dilate. Akaashi can’t hold the lust filled look in Kuroo’s eyes so he puts his head back on Bokuto’s shoulder completely exposing his neck. Bokuto’s face is flushed and he is focused on Akaashi alone. The setter knows his face is decorated with a hue of scarlet, that his breathing is uneven and that is when he feels something lightly pushing against his lower back.

“Bokuto-san, your hands...” he starts quietly. Only then does Bokuto realise where his hands ended up. Now completely red in face he quickly tries to remove his hands. “No,” says Akaashi rather fast. Bokuto stops. Kuroo is watching them, keeping himself at bay, waiting for what will Akaashi do.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto starts to say but is cut off by his junior. His junior that is currently aroused. His junior that can’t help himself but want Bokuto. He wants him so bad. He has been dreaming about the owl for so damn long. He wants him - he wants him now.

“Bokuto-san, kiss me,” he all but whispers. Akaashi can see something in Bokuto’s eyes slowly break as he closes the almost-no-distance between their lips. Their lips touch and it is everything and at the sometime nothing Akaashi had imagined. Bokuto’s lips are soft. The kiss is gentle as if Bokuto isn’t really sure if he is allowed to kiss Akaashi. Bokuto’s hands are frozen in place, not daring to move. Akaashi is surprised at how good their synchronisation is. Bokuto just knows how and when to move his lips and it just drives Akaashi mad. He wants more. He traces his tongue along Bokuto’s lower lip. 

“So hot...” Akaashi hears Kuroo mumble to himself. Just as Akaashi’s tongue finally starts dancing with Bokuto’s he feels Kuroo looming over him. Kuroo’s lips gently trace a fading line up his exposed neck to his earlobe.

“May I?” is asked in such a seductive tone that Akaashi loses it. The pressure against his lower back is only growing; he wants to be touched so bad. He wants to grind on Kuroo’s knee. He wants to be showered with kisses. 

He wants more.

All Akaashi does is tangle his hand into those messy wet black locks and pulls him to his neck. Kuroo does not need more. He starts sucking on his neck, gently at first but Kuroo appears to want more too. He holds onto Akaashi’s shoulder, his other hand starting to explore Akaashi’s chest. Bokuto was still holding back, Akaashi knew that. He wouldn’t do anything Akaashi wouldn’t want him to do. But Akaashi needed to be touched.

With his free hand Akaashi took one of Bokuto’s and tried to move him where he needed him. Bokuto didn’t let himself be lead; instead he broke the wonderful kiss and locked his eyes with Akaashi’s. The golden orbs were filled with want, lips little bit puffed, out of breath and Akaashi swears Bokuto has never looked so damn sexy before. 

“Akaashi...” he starts again gently, yet his junior cuts him off again.

“Touch me, please,” he breathes out. Bokuto gives in. He presses their mouths together again his tongue more dominant this time. His hands slowly cup Akaashi through his sweatpants. 

The sound that escapes Akaashi is so lewd it has Bokuto grinding against his lower back and Kuroo biting down on his neck. Akaashi feels the heat rising rapidly suddenly wanting nothing more but to undress them all. He reaches for Kuroo’s shirt and pulls. Only happy to oblige, Kuroo all but rips his shirt off himself.

“Your turn,” he says as he eyes Akaashi and Bokuto. Bokuto stops kissing Akaashi only to look at Kuroo. Even with Akaashi leaning on him, he makes a quick job of taking his shirt of. Akaashi, whose eyes are locked on Kuroo raises his hands waiting. The cat smirks. Apparently the owl understood as well for two pairs of hands were instantly on Akaashi taking his shirt off. As Kuroo leans in to kiss Akaashi, Bokuto interrupts.

“Maybe we could go to somewhere more comfortable,” he implies. It took all of 3 seconds for Akaashi to agree. Kuroo slowly backs away from Akaashi. As Kuroo stands up Akaashi can clearly see the outlines of Kuroo’s dick. The cat offers his hand for Akaashi to stand up. The setter accepts the hand. Bokuto bolts up right after Akaashi. Kuroo, not letting go of Akaashi’s hand, leads him into his bedroom. The setter feels Bokuto wrap a hand around his waist as they make their way to Kuroo’s room. 

The moment Akaashi sees the bed he pushes Kuroo with Bokuto down. Caught off guard the two fall on the bed, their eyes wide with shock which is replaced by heavy breathing, for Akaashi pulls his pants and boxers down. He is completely exposed before the man he loves and the man who he let himself be seduced by. His dick is hard and brushes against his belly and he can see their mouths water and their pants get tighter. 

“Akaashi...” Bokuto stars again. Maybe he thinks the third time is a charm. However, he is cut off by Akaashi the last time tonight. 

“Off,” is the only thing Akaashi says. Kuroo grins and without a second thought he takes his pants with boxers off. Akaashi has no idea how Kuroo is completely okay with this but he doesn’t think about it at the moment having other things on his mind. Bokuto isn’t as swift as the cat. Despite being turned on, despite Akaashi standing in front of him butt naked, despite Akaashi now knowing that Bokuto does feel something for him (otherwise this would have ended quite some while ago), despite these things he still is being hesitant - as he wants to be 100% sure Akaashi wants this or, maybe, he wants Akaashi for himself. It is the first time that they have ever done this. Or there is a completely different reason Akaashi can’t think of right now because his brain isn’t working properly. He is aroused, feels overly confident and just wants them. So. Fucking. Bad. Kuroo senses Bokuto’s not entirely sure so he takes matters into his own hands.

“Bo, relax,” he hushes Bokuto like a little child. He turns Bokuto’s face to him and kisses his ear. Bokuto’s face regains the rose flush that disappeared while thinking about this situation. Akaashi feels left out as he watches Kuroo kiss Bokuto on the lips this time. It is a wonderful view but he wants it. He can’t have it if he only watches. He wants them. 

He wants more. 

Bokuto and Kuroo are now in a full-fledged make out session. Akaashi breaks them apart. He pushes Bokuto onto his back and undoes his pants. He feels Kuroo snicker into his shoulder. Kuroo bites at Akaashi’s left shoulder as Akaashi just takes Bokuto in. His hair lay flat against his forehead, covering his eyes a little. Bokuto’s gold eyes are taking Akaashi in as well. Clearly unsatisfied with the lack of attention he is getting, Kuroo licks then bites at Akaashi’s ear making him whimper. Resolution shows on the owls face and he scoops all three of them up the bed. Bokuto presses Akaashi against the end of the bed covered in pillows (who knew Kuroo had a thing for pillows). Putting one of their legs behind Akaashi, the owl and the cat have him sitting between - legs closed. The setter’s boldness just keeps growing as he takes the two into their hands. Kuroo hums approvingly, Bokuto gasps. Akaashi starts working them slowly, teasing them. Not wanting Akaashi to be doing all the work, the cat and the owl start working Akaashi. The first stroke has Akaashi moaning quietly, however, the two only add up. Kuroo steals Akaashi mouth, holding him tightly behind Akaashi’s neck and Bokuto attacks his neck and nipples. Akaashi’s moaning only intensifies and his focus is drifting. His strokes are getting weaker as he is being devoured by pleasure. Then he feels pair of strong hands on his own and they start helping him. Between the kisses Akaashi sees that Bokuto is helping him with Kuroo’s erection and Kuroo with Bokuto’s. 

They kiss each other, bite each other, tease each other mercilessly and Akaashi is so close. The pressure in his spine is build up. He is a moaning incoherent mess. 

“I-I’m gon...na cu...” he winces as Kuroo runs his finger over the head of Akaashi’s cock. 

“Shh...not yet,” softly whispers Kuroo as he licks at Bokuto’s lips with his eyes locked on Akaashi. He lets go of Akaashi and Bokuto, lays down on his back and reaches for something in his nightstand. Akaashi hears Bokuto gulp next to him. As Kuroo sits back up he has a lubricant in his hand. He holds it and then Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s free hands slither down his inner thighs lightly touching his ball sack but intend on going further down. They both lean to Akaashi gently ghost kissing his ear.

“Can I?” is asked from both sides, Bokuto’s voice low and husky, Kuroo’s lustful. For a second Akaashi is unsure, but then the thought of Bokuto inside him takes over and he nods. Satisfied the two kiss him. They spread Akaashi’s legs and put them behind their backs. It makes Akaashi scoop down a little and makes him totally exposed. At first they just caress his thighs, trail kisses up and down his neck leaving him space to get used to his new position. Then Akaashi hears the click of the lubricant and he is curiously terrified. He has never been touched there. Not even by himself. He doesn’t look. He focuses on the two. Then he feels a finger trace around his entrance. With his hands he finds Bokuto’s face and holds at as he kisses him. Bokuto is hungry for him. He licks around his teeth, sucks on Akaashi’s lips, bites him. It’s Kuroo’s finger circling around his hole he realises as he feels Bokuto’s hand grab his hair, the other working him agonisingly slow. Kuroo kisses Akaashi’s nipple. It sends a wonderful shock through him moaning into Bokuto’s mouth.

“Akaa...shi,” says Bokuto in a strangled voice between their kisses. Then Kuroo bites down on his nipple too hard and pushes his finger into Akaashi. The setter yelps. It feels so not right. The finger feels intrusive. Kuroo starts moving it slowly in and out, while trying to distract Akaashi with licking and trailing kisses all over his chest. One hand Akaashi puts on Kuroo’s back, scratching the cat lightly. The other he tangles in Bokuto’s silver-black locks as he needs Bokuto’s mouth on him as Kuroo gives Akaashi space to relax. Feeling that Akaashi is not relaxing around his finger at all, he breaks the kiss between the former teammates. He looks at Akaashi. Kuroo’s pupils are blown wide but his voice is even. 

“You need to relax, Akaashi,” he tells him. Akaashi holds his gaze. He can feel how much is Kuroo holding back. How much he needs Akaashi to relax. He sees that Kuroo needs a little more to climax. Akaashi looks at Bokuto. His former Captain is a mess. Bokuto is holding back with everything he has that much can Akaashi tell. All three of them are painfully hard and want to climax, but they want Akaashi. They want to be in Akaashi. However, Akaashi knows that is impossible unless he relaxes. He wants it. He wants that bad. 

“Breathe,” instructs Kuroo. He seems to know what he is doing unlike he or Bokuto. So he breathes. Kuroo moves his finger slowly in sync with Akaashi’s breathing. Bokuto watches. Pre-cum slides down his cock and Akaashi wants to taste it. After few moments he feels himself relax. Suddenly the finger doesn’t feel intrusive. It feels good. It gives him pleasure. And just like that it doesn’t feel like enough. Through half lidded eyes Akaashi looks up at Bokuto.

“B-bokuto-san, y-ou...too,” he huffs out. Without second thought Bokuto reaches for the lubricant, pours some on his hand, coax his index finger in it and puts it to his entrance where Kuroo’s is buried in him. He waits for Kuroo to pull out then carefully pushes in together with him. 

That’s when the pain from the stretch came. He hissed. They waited for Akaashi to get used to the fingers, for his breathing to calm down. The moment his breathing got little even they moved. Akaashi felt the pleasure leave him bit by bit. Trying to distract him, Bokuto starts stroking him and Kuroo plays with his nipples. It makes Akaashi feel better but not entirely. He is clenching against the fingers, not relaxing one bit. 

“Akaashi,” Kuroo’s voice is low, gentle. His free hand makes its way to Akaashi’s face. Kuroo caresses his cheek as he leans closer letting their noses touch. “You are doing great, Akaashi. Relax, everything’s good.”  
It helps. He levels his breathing. They start scissoring him. After a bit the pleasure hits him. He starts moaning. Loudly. Taking it as a good sign, Kuroo puts one more finger in. Once again, the stretch burns his muscles. The cat and owl grow impatient and start thrusting into him at a faster pace. Even though there are more fingers in him, he gets used to it faster. He focuses on his breathing and relaxes as best as he can. Bokuto squeezes his cock harder as he strokes it and Akaashi feels the pressure of his release grow strong once again. Suddenly Kuroo twists his wrist going in different direction as Bokuto’s and Akaashi cries out in pleasure. Bokuto follows Kuroo’s example. They keep thrusting in sync but once they are in their fingers press against opposite walls of Akaashi insides. Then Akaashi feels the burn again - Bokuto added second finger. They scissor him, stretch him, pleasure him and Akaashi feels his release coming to him.

“Im-mma, gonn-...,” he manages to huff out. Upon hearing him Kuroo stops, taking his fingers out and has Bokuto do the same. Akaashi cries at the loss. He was so close again, so fucking close.  
Kuroo stretches for the nightstand again this time taking out condoms. He gives one to Bokuto motioning for him to put it on. Akaashi sits upright. He snatches the condom away from the owl. At a loss for words the cat and the owl just watch as Akaashi takes it out. He gives Bokuto’s cock few strokes, earning himself some sweet moans, letting pre-cum leak out and then he rolls the condom on him. Akaashi turns to Kuroo intending to do the same. Kuroo stops him.

“One thing at a time,” he smirks putting emphasis on the word ‘thing’. Akaashi doesn’t argue with that logic.

Kuroo takes the lead. He lays down getting Akaashi on top of himself with Bokuto looming over Akaashi’s back. He supports himself on his hands that are on either side of Kuroo’s face. He is on his knees ass facing Bokuto. The setter isn’t a fan of this position - of not being able to see Bokuto.

Seeing his unsettled face, Kuroo brings Akaashi’s face down to his, foreheads and noses now touching.

“Trust me, it’s better this way,” he mumbles to Akaashi. 

Akaashi doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like this position; he doesn’t like not being able to see Bokuto. 

Then Bokuto’s hand grips his hip strong enough to bruise as Akaashi can feel Bokuto’s tip lining up against his entrance. Under the strong hold Akaashi winces. Kuroo’s right hand goes to the back of his neck pulling his head down next to Kuroo’s. His left hand snakes its way to Bokuto’s tight grip on him. He locks their fingers together, easing the pain of the grip. Kuroo’s lips brush against Akaashi’s ear.  
“Don’t forget to breathe, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi forgets to breathe the moment he feels Bokuto push slowly in him. He bites down on the cat’s shoulder. Akaashi is quick to realise that fingers and a cock are two very different things. 

“Fuck...,” comes a short breath from Bokuto. Akaashi is clenching the tip of Bokuto’s cock not letting it go any deeper. Akaashi is tense from the burn of the muscles because even though he just had four fingers in him, it wasn’t anything like this. Bokuto’s cock was rock hard, not to mention big and not flexible like his fingers - which is no surprise.

Kuroo strokes his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, trying to get him to relax, praising him how good he’s doing but this time it just doesn’t work. Akaashi’s breathing is ragged; his muscles are flexed not showing any sign of losing up and he feels the accumulated pleasure leave him faster than he wants to. 

Bokuto pushes in further and Akaashi cries out, however, not in pleasure.

Akaashi feels Kuroo moving under him before he speaks.

“Bo, stop,” he tells Bokuto. “Pull out.” It takes a full minute of heavy breathing from Bokuto before Akaashi feels the pain leave him. Akaashi slowly collapses on top of Kuroo. This isn’t how he wanted this to go but he is relieved nonetheless. As he is calming down his breathing, Bokuto gently lays down on top of him, head on the other side of Akaashi’s. 

“I’m so...sorry, Akaashi.” His voice is low, hoarse, out of breath and so apologetic. Akaashi doesn’t like that. He wants Bokuto to be happy, he wants to pleasure him and not deject him. Bokuto’s cock is pressing against his asscheeks and Akaashi wants to touch it. Akaashi wants Bokuto to cum. Akaashi wants Kuroo to cum. Akaashi wants to cum with them. 

As if reading his mind, Kuroo playfully bites Akaashi’s earlobe.

“What do you say we finish this?” Akaashi only nods which earns him a bite to the back of his neck from Bokuto and a lick of his ear from Kuroo. 

“Bo, get up,” Kuroo instructs. Bokuto does as he is told, once again looming over Akaashi. Akaashi supports himself on one arm next to Kuroo’s head. Getting his legs from between Akaashi’s, the cat spreads them.

“Put your legs together, Akaashi.” When Akaashi presses his legs together, Kuroo, using his legs, holds them in place. Akaashi hears the click of a lubricant and then his inner thighs are being slicked up by Bokuto’s hand pushing in and out. Bokuto’s legs are spread around his and Kuroo’s and he supports himself with one hand on the bed. 

Akaashi isn’t quite sure of what is happening but a moment later everything becomes clear only to be lost in a daze of pleasure. With one hand, Kuroo takes Akaashi’s into his leading it to their impatient really-wanting-a-realise cocks. Together with Kuroo’s hand they grip their cocks together, working them at a steady pace. Lining up once more, but this time against Akaashi’s inner thighs, Bokuto pushes in, his cock momentarily joining the other two, without the condom now, before pulling back out. 

It feels good. It feels really good having Bokuto pant into his back, his hips trusting into the setter’s tightly joined thighs. It feels good jerking off together with Kuroo as he feels Bokuto’s cock join theirs in every trust. 

Akaashi moans. He lets it out, he wants them to hear how good they make him feel.

“Fuck...Akaashi,” Kuroo bites down on his own lips. He brings Akaashi’s face to his shoulder once more. “Fuck, you are so hot, Akaa...shi.” As he is talking Kuroo tightens the grip on their cocks, making Akaashi whine. “I want to eat you out, Akaashi. Make you beg for my cock in your ass. Oh, fuck...,” he trails off as Akaashi cries out in pleasure thanks to the sudden change of pace of their joined hands. 

Akaashi is so close again. The pressure in his spine is unbearable and he needs to cum so bad. 

Ghost of a voice trails up his spine whispering: “Aka...ashi, c-can I...I want to...can I cum....on Aka-aaahi?” It’s rigid, it’s desperate, it’s the sound of someone holding back. Bokuto is a mess of flexed muscles and his self-control is out of this world, as is Kuroo’s and Akaashi is immeasurably grateful for that.ň

“Boku-to-san...,” Akaashi manages weakly, “cum...for me...Ku-roo-san...too,” he manages between breaths.

“Holy...!” is all Kuroo is able to get out as he cums all over their joined hands and stomachs.

“Akaa-shi!” Bokuto cries out as he trusts in and his cum mixes with Kuroo’s. 

Bokuto crying out for him sends Akaashi over the edge and he finally feels the ecstasy of his release. His vision goes white as his cum mixes with the others. 

Heavy breathing fills the room. They are all coming down from the high. Bokuto rolls on his side next to Kuroo and Akaashi. Reaching for the nightstand, Kuroo takes out wet wipes to clean them up. Akaashi supports himself on top of Kuroo and lets himself be wiped clean by the owl and the cat. Once everyone is clean, dirty wipes covering the floor, they lay down snuggled together with Akaashi in the middle. They cover themselves with Kuroo’s blankets. Exhaustion creeps on the three of them. After such an eventful day with such a finish the three volleyball players slowly doze off. 

“I liked this game,” is the last thing Akaashi says as he drifts off. The owl and the cat snicker. Kuroo buries his head in the back of Akaashi’s neck and Akaashi snuggles his under Bokuto’s chin. Not long after, sleep claims the three.

\-----------------------------------

A kick to his shin with chirping of the birds wakes Akaashi up. He blinks few times getting used to the sunlight before he looks around. Next to him is Bokuto. A butt naked Bokuto. Spread all over the bed. He averts his gaze rapidly, causing his head to spin for a bit. Then the events of last night’s ran devour hit him. He jumps off the bed, embarrassment decorating his face in pink. He grabs his pants and jolts out of Kuroo’s bedroom. 

As he enters the living room joined with the kitchen he sees Kuroo making breakfast. As he hears the door click, the cat glances at Akaashi.

“Morning,” he nods at Akaashi. 

“Good morning,” politely answers Akaashi. Not sure of what to do or say, Akaashi simply sits behind the table.

“Do you want scrambled eggs?” 

“Yes, thank you,” says Akaashi. Silence takes over only the sound of scrambled eggs being made fills the room. “Kuroo-san, about yesterday…,” Akaashi starts but doesn’t continue because he has no idea what to say next. ‘I don’t feel about you that way?’ or ‘what happened yesterday was a mistake?’ Akaashi doesn’t know because he doesn’t know how he feels about it. He is saved by Kuroo.

“Don’t break your pretty head over it, Akaashi. We got carried away. Don’t worry, I won’t steal him from you,” he chuckles. Relief washes over the setter. Still a little nagging is happening in the back of his mind.

“Kuroo-san, does Bokuto…”

“I’m going to stop you right there. Yesterday was no coincidence. Me joining was not planned, but I’m not complaining. If you think that Bo could do that with anyone you don’t know him. But you and I both know by now how he feels about you. So stop worrying, get your act together and get the man.” 

A small smile decorates his lips as Kuroo finishes. 

“Thank you, Kuroo-san.” At that moment they can both hear the bedroom door opening.

“I have to do everything around here,” he mumbles. Akaashi giggles. “Morning Bo!” As Akaashi’s eyes land on the Owl his insides do a flip of joy.

Now is the time.


	2. The "First" Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful date with a meddling cat result in a perfect "first" time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry, but it is not proofread. Also I may have posted it in too much hurry because I just wanted it to be out there. If it feels weird or something please let me know! Buttplug is currently preoccupied by his girlfriend (they just moved in together) and I don't really have anyone else to proofread.
> 
> I wrote this with all of my love in heart and wanted to make it light and fluffy. And I wrote this in 7 hours because when I read the comments I just had to.

It was nice.

The amusing park was fun. Bokuto screamed his heart out and Akaashi left his stomach on the GianDrop. The, still a bit new, couple was enjoying their date to their hearts content. Akaashi still couldn’t believe that it was real. He is actually dating the wonderful Bokuto Kotarou, but it only took him a few seconds to recall how it was possible and what had happened that actually made the two realise their feelings were mutual – it made Akaashi incredibly embarrassed every single time.

_“Morning Bo!” called Kuroo as he was standing up from the dining table. Bokuto was looking everywhere but at his best friend and Akaashi, last night apparently, very vivid in his mind. “I made scrambled eggs for you. Sit down and eat up. I gotta take care of some stuff so I’ll be off! Enjoy it you two.” That was all it took for Kuroo to be gone. _

_Bokuto was frozen in place. It appeared he had no clue what to do after last night. _

_“The eggs will get cold. Come eat, Bokuto-san,” ever so calmly said Akaashi. Bokuto obliged. He sat down and stared eating. He did not say a word. He took a bite. _

_“I like you, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto choked on the eggs. Akaashi reached for a glass of water that was in front of them, giving it to Bokuto. Once the owl got his bearings together, Akaashi’s felt his face muscles relax, his shoulders, on the other hand, remained tense. Akaashi waited until Bokuto was ready to reply. He waited a while but it was worth it. _

_Bokuto puffed out his chest, expression all serious and determinate. “I like you too, Akaashi!” said Bokuto maybe a little bit too loudly. “Please, be my boyfriend!” _

_Akaashi felt his shoulders descend with an exhale as he gave his reply. “I would love to.” _

“’Kaaashi! I’m hungryyy,” whines Bokuto. Turning to look at his boyfriend, Akaashi suggests getting fast food. Bokuto’s eyes start to shine at that - Akaashi doesn’t need more. They get something to eat and head home.

I like him.

\----------

As they make their way through the hallway to the apartment Bokuto shares with Kuroo, said man almost runs into them.

“What the-?!”

“Whoa! Bo! Bro!” huffs the cat. “Gotta run! Forgot some possibly explosive shit at the lab!” and runs off. A little starstrucked the couple agrees to swiftly forget about it just in case something does explode and the authorities would be looking for a culprit.

Bokuto opens the apartment door turning the lights on. Without hurry they take their shoes off and walk into the apartment. The owl goes for the kitchen asking Akaashi if he wants something to drink. Not feeling too thirsty Akaashi refuses. He heads for the couch but comes to a halt as he walks pass Bokuto’s room.

“Bokuto-san, why are rose petals coming out from beneath the door to your room?” A clash comes from the kitchen as well as a flushed Bokuto with eyes wide in disbelief scanning the floor.

“He wouldn’t…he didn’t…,” he mumbles along the way. His hand flinches before touching the doorknob. Bokuto’s eyes are fixated, chest unmoving, as he opens the door. Bokuto’s chest deflates as the words ‘he did’ leave his mouth.

Should Akaashi laugh? Should he be embarrassed? Should he be thanking the cat? Should he kill the cat? His body opted for a nice pink to cover his cheeks, a tiny hint of a smile on his lips with his hand on his belly, only a huff of air leaving his nose.

“He overdid it,” whispers the setter as he scans the room closely. The bed is covered in one too many rose petals. There are so many candles it makes the room look like it is ready to host a blood sacrifice ritual. The window is duck taped shut with, probably, a carton box painted red. It makes Akaashi think it looks a tidy bit sinister since the carton box manages to block any sunshine rays from coming into the room, having the candles be the single source of any and all light. The cherry on top is the lube on the bed in the middle of a heart made out of condoms. “Bokuto-san, the candles are a fire hazard.”

“Yes! Right! I’ll just,” Bokuto notions with his hand ready to put a stop to the sex demon summoning room. Before Akaashi realises it, he is holding Bokuto’s hand, effectively stopping him. The owl looks him in the eyes, eyebrows raised in question.

“It would be a shame to let Kuroo-san’s efforts go to waste.” Akaashi swears he could see the shivers go up from Bokuto’s tip toes all over his body up to the very top of his gelled hair as he said it. Loving the reaction, the setter interweaves their fingers together and closes the little distance between them. Unintelligent noises leave Bokuto’s mouth prompting Akaashi to flatter his eyelashes at his boyfriend. He knows it does things to Bokuto, whenever he does that. He knows it because when he did it the first time Bokuto all but fainted. It had to happen a few more times until Akaashi realised what he was unintentionally doing to the poor owl. Now it is fully intentional. Now he wants Bokuto to be flushed and embarrassed and turned on and just lust for every part of Akaashi. If Bokuto’s hand currently gently caressing his cheek with the thumb running along Akaashi’s bottom lip is any indicator – the setter has to say, it worked perfectly.

“Would you like to come in, ‘Kaashi?” breathes Bokuto into Akaasi’s lips.

“Yes,” he answers and closes the door behind them. Akaashi leans against the closed door to support himself, because Bokuto just kissed him so attentively, his knees gave out. The way Bokuto is always so careful with his kisses and touches makes Akaashi’s tip toes curl and knees so weak. Even know, after two months, when they are alone, when no one can see nor hear them, Bokuto is beyond tender. The hand on the setter’s cheek moves to massage his scalp as they brush their lips together. The interweaved fingers let go of each other in order to hold the another closer. Akaashi has one hand devoted to exploring every nook of Bokuto’s right hand biceps with the other caressing Bokuto’s spine. The owl holds him by the waist rubbing circles into his lower back.

I want him.

Down the spine Akaashi’s hand goes. As the hand starts to appreciate the firm form of his boyfriend’s perfect bottom, the owl’s whole body presses into Akaashi. The tip of Bokuto’s tongue questionably ventures into the setter’s mouth, only to be welcomed by an open mouth with an eager tongue to taste all of the owl. The setter dances around the owl’s tongue then prompts it to do the same. Bokuto reciprocates without hesitation. The softest of moans escapes Akaashi’s lips, as his mouth is being explored. To show his satisfaction, Akaashi squeezes the owl’s bottom with, what proves to be, too much vigour. Bokuto rocks his hips against the setter’s in reaction. Both groan in pleasure as their semi hard cocks enjoying the friction.

“I suggest we take the clothes off, Bokuto-san,” coos Akaashi. The owl’s entire body flexes making his hold on Akaashi not so gentle anymore.

“You are doing things to me, Akaashi,” whimpers Bokuto. It is a low guttural whimper that manages to ignite Akaashi’s whole being. He wants Bokuto to talk more like that.

“What things am I doing to you, Bokuto-san?” Before there is any reply from Bokuto, the owl grinds their hips together few more times. Through the heavy breathing filling the room, the owl answers.

“When you flatter these eyelashes at me,” Bokuto presses a butterfly kiss to both of Akaashi’s eyelashes, “my head starts to spin.”

“When you smile, the world gets brighter,” the owl brushes his lips against the setter’s temple.

“When you frown, all I want is to kiss it away,” Bokuto says as he kisses Akaashi’s forehead.

With each passing sentence Akaashi’s heart increasingly grows larger with affection in his chest.

“When I cuddle you as you fall asleep, I am so happy and excited I have to wait at least an hour before I am calm enough to sleep,” he kisses the other temple. Akaashi’s heart can’t take any more, so it sends a signal to his hand to squeeze that wonderful butt again.

“When you touch my ass like that, my mind goes blank and I want to rut into you,” he mutters into Akaashi’s earlobe joined by his hips pushing their semis against one another. A whine falls from the setter’s lips as he needs more friction.

“When you make sounds like that, I never want you to stop,” a soft peck of Bokuto’s lips lands on Akaashi’s cheek. The setter is overwhelmed. His senses are hyperaware of every part of his body that Bokuto is touching. His heart is warning to explode with just how much affection he is feeling towards his boyfriend. His legs feel as if they are made out of jelly having his hands hold onto Bokuto for dear life.

“Bo-Bokuto-san,” stutters the setter, “I want to be one with you.”

The owl presses Akaashi’s head into his shoulder, holding him tight.

“Me too.”

They hold each other for a while longer before they separate. With no hurry, they help one another to undress. As they are left only in their underwear, even in the dim lit room, Akaashi can see Bokuto’s cheeks colour pink and with the way Akaashi feels his own burn, he suspects he looks no different. It takes moments of kisses, some exploring touches to leave the underwear behind. They leave their clothes by the door slowly making their way to the bed. As they sit down, Bokuto starts pushing the condoms and lube off the bed but Akaashi stops him.

“We need those,” he mutters locking his eyes on Bokuto’s.

“Yeah, but later….”

“We need it now,” Akaashi breathes out before he has time to rethink the statement. Bokuto’s eyebrows shoot up in disbelief.

“Now?” Akaashi nods. “I thought we would…,” he motions something with his hands between them.

“I do not want to wait any longer,” proclaims Akaashi. Bokuto goes from unsure to decided and reaches for the lube.

“Come on, get on your back, Akaashi,” he guides him up the bed. Akaashi lays down and lets Bokuto hook his leg over the owl’s arm. The owl pours the lube on his hand smearing it over his fingers. Akaashi is vibrating in anticipation. He has been prepping himself since the last shenanigans. Since it was so hard on him the first time, he did not want to repeat the scenario. All things considered, it did end great (awesome orgasm, finally getting together with Bokuto) but the fact he was so uncomfortable with ‘receiving’ was engraved in his mind ever since. From that time on, every time he jerked himself off he would finger himself to get used to it. He did it so often these past two months, he just couldn’t wait until it were Bokuto’s fingers in him - until it was Bokuto in him. He is so ready for it.

“You ready?” Akaashi looks at Bokuto.

“I was born ready, babe,” Akaashi deadpans.

…

They burst out laughing. They laugh until their bellies hurt, until there are tears at the corner of Bokuto’s eyes and until Akaashi is out of breath.

"I love you, Akaashi!” laughs Bokuto. Akaashi stops laughing though. He stares at Bokuto till the owl realises what he said. Bokuto comes to a halt. Some sounds make it out of him but Akaashi just feels his body warming up and his heart finally explodes.

“I love you too,” he says clearly, “Kotarou.”

Bokuto smiles brighter than the Sun as he grabs Akaashi’s face in his hands.

“KEIJI!” is the last thing he says before he smashes their mouths together. Akaashi pushes him off.

“Bokuto-san! The lube!” with Bokuto’s hand on his face, Akaashi’s entire right side is now covered in lube.

“Ah! Sorry!” he tries to wipe it off with the bed sheets. “AGAashii! You just called me Bokuto-san again!”

“You just called me AGAashii,” he retorts back, “that’s not even my name.” A little wrinkle forms on the bridge of Bokuto’s nose.

“True. But I want to call you by your given name. I also want to be called by mine. Would that be okay?” Akaashi feels his muscles form a smile on his face. He chooses to answer Bokuto with a little more than a simple yes.

"Make love to me, Kotarou.”

That is when Akaashi feels Bokuto’s erection brush against his thigh. His boyfriend doesn’t answer him with words but with kisses. Akaashi lets Bokuto dominate his mouth while he takes Bokuto’s lubed up hand to where he wants him the most now. Bokuto starts to kiss a trail down to Akaashi’s chest and stops at his nipples. He circles Akaashi’s entrance four times too many before Akaashi guides him inside.

“Aahhh….” This is what he wants. There is barely a feel of a stretch and every feel of finally having Bokuto’s finger in. “More,” he moans.

“Need to get you used to it,” says Bokuto as he licks at Akaashi’s nipple, which feels great.

“Use to it. More.” Bokuto stops paying attention to his nipple, instead he looks at Akaashi, concern written all over his face. “I do not want to hurt you. I want you to feel good.” With this Akaashi realises, if he does not say he does this practically every day and is basically used to it, Bokuto will go real slow because of what happened the first time.

“I do it 5 times a week. I’m used to it.”

Silence.

“You…you do this,” Bokuto looks at where his finger in buried to the knuckle in Akaashi, “5 times a week?” comes a surprised question.

How embarrassed is Akaashi? On a scale of 1 to 10? 9 maybe?

“Yes.”

“With how many fingers?” Bokuto tries.

Almost on a 10.

“Four.”

And now he feels like he is on a 100.

“Four fingers. 5 times a week,” states Bokuto in disbelief.

“Is it bad?” Akaashi is feeling out of sorts. Telling Bokuto might not have been the be-

“Do you think about me when you do it?” the voice is an octave lower than normal and Akaashi realises it was the best idea to tell him.

“Every time.”

Then he feels Bokuto take the finger out and when he inserts it back, there is one more. The owl starts thrusting in and out and assaulting Akaashi’s nipples.

“Tell me when you can take more,” says Bokuto between sucking on his nipples and scissoring him. Akaashi only whines in agreement. Yes, this is want he wants, what he needs. His mind is occupied by Bokuto and Bokuto alone. The way his tongue licks at his nipple, the way his fingers brush against the setter’s inside walls to the way Bokuto’s cock leaks precum onto his thigh. Akaashi feels a tingling sensation around his hole where Bokuto’s fingers thrust into him. He is good. He can take more.

“More,” he manages in between breaths. Bokuto adds the third finger without a question. Akaashi loves the way the fingers stretch him, then the owl starts twisting them inside and Akaashi’s body temperate rises as he feels a pressure build up in his balls. Subconsciously Akaashi has been tightening around Bokuto’s fingers, which did nothing to help Bokuto’s needy erection. It’s beautiful, it’s wonderful and it needs to stop because he seriously wants Bokuto buried deep inside him.

Akaashi reaches for Bokuto’s face. He lifts it to look at him properly. “I want you inside, Kotarou.”

The owl gulps before he kisses the setter. “Okay,” he breathes against Akaashi’s lips. “Turn around,” he says as he guides Akaashi onto his belly.

“No!” comes immediately out of Akaashi stopping Bokuto. Taken aback, Bokuto only stares at him. “I want to see you.” The owl’s expression melts and a gentle smile works its way onto it.

“So do I, but this will be easier for you,” he reasons.

“It will be alright as long as I can see you,” Akaashi counters.

“Okay.”

Akaashi is probably the luckiest person in the World. There is definitely nothing Bokuto wouldn’t do as long as it made Akaashi happy – be it a small matter of what to eat all the way to the intimate actions. As long as he knows Akaashi is comfortable and happy, he will do it. There are no words that could express how much Akaashi respects and loves him for that. The owl has always been hard to handle but when it comes to others, especially to Akaashi, he will do the impossible to bring them happiness. He is arguably the best human Akaashi knows.

“How do you want to?” Bokuto lets the question hang in the air, giving Akaashi space to do what he wants. The setter does not answer, instead he kisses his magnificent boyfriend and gradually makes Bokuto sit down, his back to the top of the bed. Akaashi is on his knees, with Bokuto’s legs in between. They are devouring the others mouth as Bokuto’s hands cradle Akaashi’s butt and Akaashi pulls at Bokuto’s hair.

“Kotarou, the condom.”

“Yeah….” Bokuto lets go off Akaashi’s bottom to grab at one of the condoms on the bed. As the owl opens it, Akaashi feels his hands start to shake. The setter is unsure as to why they started to shake so he strengthens his hold on Bokuto’s hair – it does not escape the owl.

“Keiji?” his voice is layered with concerned.

“It’s okay,” the setter tries, “just nervous.”

“I got you, Keiji.” Akaashi had no idea one could hear so much certainty in one’s voice. The setter buries his face in Bokuto’s hair and waits for an affirmative. There is the sound of something being thrown away, some movements below his cock that suggest Bokuto putting the condom on and then hands are stroking his back. “Keiji?”

That’s the affirmative. One more kiss and Akaashi has them both lining Bokuto’s cock against his entrance. Not wanting to miss a second, the setter presses their foreheads together as he starts taking Bokuto in. The owl’s eyes shut close in pleasure. The stretch is there, but it’s not really painful. Akaashi is focusing on Bokuto’s face so much he does not mind it. The owl is coming undone and half way in Akaashi feels he is getting full. The tingling sensation around his hole comes back and becomes stronger the more of Bokuto he takes in.

“Feels so good…,” rolls off Akaashi’s lips. Bokuto opens his eyes to look at Akaashi. The setter slides all the way down and oh. He is so full. He is so full of Bokuto his erection jerks against Bokuto’s belly.

“You feel so amazing, Keiji. So good.”

Who would have thought Akaashi likes being praised? Certainly not Akaashi, but here he is being praised by the owl and it makes him move up so he can come back down onto Bokuto’s cock again.

It is sloppy at first but the fifth and sixth thrust are good and then Akaashi finds his rhythm and Bokuto is beyond beautiful as he moan beneath him. The setter never wants to stop. Bokuto’s cock feels so right in him, the tingling around his entrance is addictive, his balls are about to explode and-

“Aaaahhh…,” Bokuto starts jerking Akaashi off and the setter won’t last long. His spine is catching on fire and, fuck he will come in seconds.

“Ko…tarou…I’m…cu…!” Bokuto kisses him hard with tongue and gives his cock a squeeze.

“AAAHhhh...,” is a groan accompanied by Akaashi’s orgasm. His muscles clench around Bokuto’s cock and the owl cums with a guttural howl muted by Akaashi’s chest.

They stay locked until their breathing evens out. When they come down from their high, they stay connected hugging the other tightly. It takes a moment before they are ready to separate and clean up. Without saying a word to each other they disregard the dirty tissues and condom into a bin and just cuddle up beneath the blankets letting the rose petals invade their personal space. They don’t talk; they just bask in the afterglow of the whole ordeal.

I love him.

Quiet breathing fills the room as the two lovebirds fall into slumber.

**10 stations away.**

Kenma: Kuroo, go home.

Kuroo: Can’t, they are banging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you are thinking that 'born ready, babe' is OCC it may be right. I didn't know how to write the tension (7 hours for a loving fluff is new to me and I had half a bottle of wine in me the first night and four beers the second) but it is suppose to make them relax. I remember my first time being kinda tense but I cracked a joke and all tension just went away. I wanted something like that for these two cuties.
> 
> I love the comments BTW! They made me so excited I wrote this chapter XD so leave a comment <3


	3. Blame It On The Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a club. They serve alcohol. Akaashi is an amazing dancer. Who could blame them for getting turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has less words than the last one but this one has just the smut so...>D
> 
> Also it has not been proofread yet because Buttplug is busy! Once he proofreads I will update!

Akaashi enjoys dancing. He enjoys the way Bokuto drools over him every time they go to a club together. He enjoys the beat, the predictability and the way his body can move. It’s safe to say Akaashi enjoys dancing like a stripper. If nothing in his life works out for him, always knows he can become a professional.

The club is packed, the music loud, Akaashi’s mind is clouded by alcohol and he is in the mood to do something bad tonight. He sways his hips in the rhythm of David Guetta’s “Hey Mama” all the while not breaking eye contact with Bokuto, who is currently taking a shot looking quite distressed. When the bass drops Akaashi squats and slowly straightens back up. Next to Bokuto, Kuroo’s jaw drops. It’s the first time Kuroo went dancing with them - the first time Bokuto allowed him to join them and only because it was Kuroo’s birthday.

People around Akaashi keep changing, men - women, he doesn’t care he dances ignoring them. As the song changes he sees Kuroo talking about something to Bokuto. The owl only shakes his head and the cat laughs. Kuroo then slaps Bokuto on the back and makes his way to Akaashi. As he gets to Akaashi the song changes once again, this time to Nightcore’s male version of “Te Amo”. Kuroo grabs Akaashi by the waist, presses them together and starts dancing to the rhythm.

“Kuroo-san, what are you doing?” he inquires. Mind him, Akaashi is in a loving (although loud) relationship with Bokuto.

“I’m getting you laid tonight,” he grins.

“I don’t need your help with that,” Akaashi deadpans.

“Oh, Akaashi. Trust me, jealousy does wonders.”

Something bad.

Akaashi doesn’t question Kuroo any further. They grind against each other as they sway. Out of the corner of his eye Akaashi sees Bokuto take one more shot and with a frustrated face makes his way to them.

It’s hard to see in the dim-lit club but even without seeing Akaashi knows Bokuto’s ears are red as he makes his way to join him and Kuroo. He doesn’t push Kuroo away from Akaashi. He doesn’t tell Kuroo to back off - no, he presses himself against Akaashi’s back and joins their dance.  
Akaashi is bewildered, of course, but now, it may be the alcohol talking, he is pleased.

Something bad.

Akaashi titles his head back to kiss Bokuto and grinds his groin against Kuroo’s. The cat’s hands on his waist press tighter into his hips almost bruising. Akaashi tangles his hand in Bokuto’s hair while kissing him leaving his right hand around Kuroo’s neck. Two more kisses and the cat grows impatient.

“Care to share?” comes a low growl that both Akaashi and Bokuto are able to hear. The owl looks him over. Akaashi waits for his boyfriend’s reply. It takes Bokuto few seconds and a lot of lip biting before he looks at Akaashi and nods. Surprised, Akaashi nods as well.

Something bad.

The cat’s smirk widens and goes for Bokuto’s neck. Squeezed between them Akaashi uses his hands to grab Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s hips and press them closer to him forcing them to move according to the rhythm of the music.

The buzz in Akaashi’s head tells him to attack Kuroo’s neck. Not wanting to argue with himself he sucks a hickey into the cat's skin. With his head out of the way, Bokuto is able to dominate the cat’s mouth. Out of the corner of his eye Akaashi can see their tongues dancing. The sight may or may not spark a little jealousy, which does not turn him on, at all. Not wanting to think about it, he sucks another hickey onto the cat’s neck, this one a little too big. 

“As much as I like what you are doing, Akaashi, I need you to stop with the visible neck hickeys,” says the cat to his ear. As a response the youngest man bites the cat’s lip. Little bit surprised the cat’s returns the favour. 

Then he feels it. Bokuto’s teeth bite down hard on Akaashi’s lower neck, definitely bruising, which makes him whimper into Kuroo’s mouth – this results in Akaashi feeling a growing pressure against his ass and his crotch. 

They are growing hard-ons in a club surrounded by people a good 30 minutes’ walk from their place. With taxi, however, it only takes 10.

“Taxi. Now.”

The owl and the cat nod. 

\------

They all but fall inside the apartment. Bokuto is not wasting any time at all. He disregards his clothes at the entrance and moves onto helping Kuroo who is stuck between taking his own clothes off as well as Akaashi’s. In a swarm of kisses, bites and touches Akaashi guides them to Kuroo’s room.

Bokuto closes the door behind them holding the cat’s back tight to him. Kuroo’s hands are in Akaashi’s hair pulling him up for a very intense make out session. Between the kisses Akaashi sees Bokuto making a mess out of Kuroo’s neck.

Another spark of jealousy runs through the youngest participant of these shenanigans. He loves it.

He loves it because this is Kuroo-san and his Bokuto-san. The two of three men he trusts the most in the world. He knows this is a one time...two...time...thing. He is not threatened by the way his boyfriend all but ruts into the cat while devouring his neck. He is not threatened because he knows that Bokuto feels exactly the same as him. 

They love each other deeply but they had this long time coming. After the first "accident", the couple felt like it was left unfinished. They felt a need - Bokuto wanting to take Kuroo and Akaashi wanting to be taken by the cat. The alcohol broke the last bit of restraint the couple have had.

They want the cat.

They are going to have the cat.

Akaashi’s left hand wonders to Kuroo’s waist where it meets Bokuto’s. The couple laces their fingers together. Bokuto pushes the cat into Akaashi so that he has enough room to kiss and bite at Kuroo’s back. Immediately Akaashi knows what the owl will do. He follows his boyfriend’s lead.

The owls kiss make their way down. The cat’s head falls back eyes closed as Akaashi licks a line up his half hard cock.

“Shit, shit, shit...” is all the cat manages as he is receiving pleasure from the front and the back. Akaashi can’t see what Bokuto is doing-

“Fucking shit, Bo!” 

Akaashi knows exactly what Bokuto is doing. His boyfriend is a master with his mouth. Bokuto tongue is a gift from the gods. He can very well imagine what Kuroo is feeling.

Wanting to be praised, Akaashi starts bobbing his head, tongue pressed to the underside of Kuroo’s now fully erect cock.

“Motherfuck...you...ahh...shit...two are....fu~ck....Akaa....shi...hmm...,” short on breath, short on words, drowning in pleasure the cat’s knees start to give out. Kuroo bends forward, hands full of Akaashi’s hair, unconsciously giving Bokuto a better access. Two bobs, a whine, one swallow, a shaky moan, another two bobs, a small whimper, a lick on the head-

“Stop...stop... or I’ll-or I’ll cum...” breathes out the cat. Akaashi looks at the cat, his mouth full with Kuroo’s cock, to see his pupils completely blown and eyes hungry. The fingers Akaashi has laced with Bokuto realise Kuroo’s hips. Still laced, though, Bokuto stands next to Kuroo and looks at Akaashi. The owl is looking at his boyfriend who has another man’s cock in his mouth - the owl’s expression is unreadable. He pulls Akaashi up, one hand around his waist and licks a line up his neck.

“Would you, please, do me too?” low, husky and directly in his ear - Akaashi’s dick twitches. Then there is a new pair of hands on his back and another voice in his other ear.

“I want to eat you out. May I?” another twitch of his dick and all Akaashi manages to do is shake his head a ‘yes’. Asking for consent is an incredible turn on, especially when it sounds so much like dirty talk.

Bokuto guides him away from the door further into the room. Both he and Kuroo start throwing pillows (why does Kuroo have so many, Akaashi still has no idea) on the floor with a blanket. They lay Akaashi down on his belly onto those pillows. Bokuto sits and rests his back against the bed, legs spread and giving Akaashi a wonderful view as well as access to the owl’s hard cock. Taking the setter’s head in his hands, Bokuto brings him to his needy cock. As he is about to devour his boyfriend, Akaashi feels Kuroo’s hands and mouth exploring his back. Not patient enough for any more foreplay he takes Bokuto in his mouth while pushing his butt out to hurry the cat along.

“Impatient...” purrs the cat. It goes straight to Akaashi’s dick so all he can do is swallow Bokuto as deep as he possibly can.

“Akaa...aah...sshi...!!!” cries out the owl out of surprise. Akaashi starts working him exactly the way Bokuto loves, making a moaning mess out of him. He is about to swallow him again when the cat starts rimming him. Akaashi whines around Bokuto’s cock which earns him a beautiful sound from his owl. Kuroo is eating him out as if he was the best damn thing the cat has ever had and Akaashi’s blowjob turns into a handjob while whining around his boyfriend’s dick.

Then he feels a finger enter him, a hand working him and a tongue exploring him and his handjob turns only into moaning - into pretty loud moaning.

Bokuto’s hands curl up in his hair, when his boyfriend mumbles a question into his hair.

“Can I...can I ride your mouth, Love?” upon hearing his boyfriend nickname for him, he almost cums on the spot. He holds out though and nods. Bokuto starts slow but eventually even his control wavers as he feels his boyfriend sending stronger vibrations down his cock.

Akaashi is lost in pleasure. Kuroo’s mouth in combination with his two fingers now is clouding his vision. The cat’s hand around his cock is pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts and his mouth is getting fucked in the best way possible. The pleasure builds up impossibly fast and before he can do anything Akaashi is cuming hard. His orgasm ripping through him making him choke-scream around Bokuto’s cock.

For a few seconds his vision is blurred, out of focus with his brain out of thoughts. Eventually it all comes back. Akaashi still high on pleasure notices that Bokuto’s cock is no longer in his mouth and that his ass is missing Kuroo too.

“Akaashi...are you okay?” he looks at his boyfriend half expecting to see worry in the owls eyes. What he sees though, is something he never imagined.

Bokuto is squeezing the base of his cock hard to keep himself from cuming. His hair fell down to his eyes that are wide, starving with pupils so blown Akaashi can barely see the gold. The owl’s lips are slightly parted his breathing irregular.

Akaashi feels shiver go down his spine. He glances back at the cat.

“So fucking hot, ‘kaashi,” purrs the cat that is in similar state as Bokuto. “You seem to be enjoying the show, Bo.”

The death glare Bokuto sends the cat makes Akaashi wonder if he is going to end him.

“You so do,” continues the cat. “A moaning mess around your cock? You perv.” Then there’s a stop sign red blush all over Bokuto’s face, ears, neck and even chest. Akaashi’s jaw drops. Bokuto did enjoy it. A chuckle escapes the cat.

“Akaashi,” a hand makes its way to Akaashi’s right nipple. “Can I pleasure you as Bokuto watches?” Suddenly Akaashi is on fire. What a perverted, utterly unacceptable idea!

“Yes, please.” The words are out before he knows it. Akaashi is looking at Bokuto, the man he loves, and for some reason he wants to be done by the cat in front of him.

“Bo, condoms - top right in nightstand,” instructs the cat. Red all over without a single word he does as he is told. He does not break eye contact with Akaashi. Not even once. Not when Kuroo is putting the condom on. Not when he takes Akaashi by the waist and guides him into a sitting position right on top of his cock. Not when Akaashi is finally being filled with the cat’s cock.

Kuroo is going slow. All the way in and all the way out - it has Akaashi losing his mind. It goes on like that for far too long for Akaashi’s taste.

“Mo...re...,” another slow pull out. “MORE!” he orders fed up with the pace. Kuroo stops halfway out. Akaashi whimpers. Bokuto stands up to kiss Akaashi. Right now Akaashi is needy and he needs to be fucked into oblivion. He never thought he would feel this way. He never thought he could feel this way. But here he is, half hard again, with a man halfway in him and another man kissing him.

“Do you want it harder Akaashi?” growls Kuroo. A chill goes down Akaashi’s spine. He stops making out with Bokuto to nod.

“Then say it, Love. Say how hard you want it.” Oh fuck the power of Bokuto’s low seductive voice.

“Hard. Really hard. Really bad,” manages the youngest man.

“Do you want me to fuck your mouth while Kuroo fucks you?” Akaashi has no idea what’s happening with his Bokuto-san right now, he doesn’t even know what’s happening with him, but he would be lying if he said he doesn’t enjoy it.

Akaashi nods.

“Say it, Gorgeous,” purrs Kuroo into his hair.

Fuck them and their perfect nicknames.

“Fuck my mouth while Kuroo-san fucks me hard and fast, Bokuto-san.”

“Motherfucker...!”

“Holy shit...!”

In a second, Kuroo is rutting into him balls deep with Bokuto grabbing his hair and fucking hard into his mouth.

Akaashi takes it and Akaashi loves it. He is not holding any sounds back. He is not holding himself back anymore. He digs his nails hard into Bokuto’s thighs for support. He meets Kuroo halfway into everything thrust hoping to get every inch inside. He lets Bokuto fuck his throat, his gag reflex all but gone. Then he plays with Bokuto’s balls and the owl cums hard down his throat. The cat, however, does not stop.

“You are heavenly, Love,” wheezes the owl. All Akaashi can do is moan around the pulsing cock in his mouth.

“Bro, slow down...” says Bokuto. Kuroo does as he pulls out but tightens his grin on Akaashi’s waist and brutally slams the man down onto his cock.

“AHH...!!!” That hit his prostate dead on.

“Fuck the sounds you make, Akaashi,” says the cat to his back.

“I want to know what sounds you’ll make,” proclaims Bokuto. Akaashi looks between the two men. Despite cuming Bokuto is still hard and Kuroo is smirking at him.

The cat pulls out of Akaashi and slams him back down, hitting his prostate again - making him scream in pleasure again.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Come and find out,” teases the cat.

Bokuto goes for the nightstand to take out another condom. Meanwhile, Kuroo pulls out completely and lays Akaashi on his back onto the bed.

“Prep me first, you perv,” warns the cat as Bokuto rolls the condom on. So Bokuto does. Kuroo, thankfully, doesn’t leave Akaashi waiting. No, he nips at his nipples, gropes them, teases them and then he attacks Akaashi’s mouth. Tongues dancing together, teeth biting lips, hard and rough kisses.

Akaashi loves it.

Then Kuroo stops. „Fuck me already!” Barks the man at Bokuto.

“Fuck me too,” orders Akaashi.

They both comply. The cat and owl line up against the entrances. Kuroo’s breath gets caught in his throat as Bokuto all but slams into him which results in Kuroo slamming into Akaashi.

“Yes...!” He lets the words out. Takes a moment but they sync in.

Akaashi’s legs are spread wide and high. Kuroo’s hands are on Akaashi’s chest, groping him. Bokuto is supporting all his weight on Kuroo while he holds Akaashi by the waist so when he thrusts in, he forces Kuroo in as well.

It’s a symphony of moans, grunts, screams when prostates are hit, kisses, bites, whimpers and scratches.

Kuroo cums first and thanks to the clenching of his muscles, Bokuto cums right after him. Akaashi doesn’t cum. After their orgasm high succumbs it does not escape them. Both pull out and all sigh in loss of the contact. The older men dispose of the condoms.

Akaashi sits down, his erection touching his bellybutton.

“Blow me.” It is not a request - it is a direct order.

Not surprised by his words anymore, the owl and the cat each use one hand to hook Akaashi’s knees up exposing him that much more.

The men lick at his cock and each other. They kiss Akaashi’s cock and also one another. It is a show that will have Akaashi’s cuming in seconds.

Then few things happen at once: they start fingering him with three fingers each, Bokuto sucks on his balls and Kuroo deep throats him and swallows.

Once again, Akaashi cums screaming but this time down the cat’s throat.

Akaashi is high as a kite. He is feeling so much pleasure he has no idea what to do. His body is a trembling mess. He is out of words - out of breath. He never knew he could feel like this.

Once the high fades, the owl, being the most sober one it seems, makes them take a shower. They go in one by one, since the shower is small, then they settle on the coach in living room.

The cat turns the TV on. They cuddle, lazily make out with each other, share some light touches and eventually doze off.

As Akaashi is falling into a deep slumber he wants to blame this whole thing on the alcohol they consumed. He can’t do it though. He knows he sobered up the moment he blew the cat. It will be a very unusual conversation in the morning for he knows this was much different than the first time.

“Best birthday ever...” yawns the cat.

Akaashi looks at the man and knows he is fucked. He loves the man with the gold eyes and ridiculous hair that is spooning him from behind but he gets a warm feeling in his chest as the cat cuddles up under his chin.

Akaashi is so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoed it!  
(ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆


End file.
